Don't Go
by KrisTao HunTao Nee
Summary: JANGAN PERGI ! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU LAGI ! HANYA KAU YANG AKU MILIKI DI DUNIA INI ! AKU MENCINTAIMU ! ( KrisTao, Taoris, HoTao, SuLay ) ( Tao, Kris, Lay, Suho, Member EXO


Don't Go

Disclamer : Cast disini bukan milik saya, saya hanya hinjam namanya saja. tetapi kris, tao, sehun, baekhyun, kai dan fanfiction ini sah milik saya

WARNING : BOYS LOVE (BL) ALIAS YAOI!, Typo bertebaran (maybe), alur di paksakan, membingungkan, dan terlalu cepat, banyak kekurangan, **_Italic : Flashback_**, etc..

_._

_RAY_

_._

_"huwe.. jangan pelgi. Tao takut cendilian."_

_"ada kakakmu dan para maid baby! Kami akan segera kembali, kami janji."_

_"hiks kalau begitu tao ikut dengan mommy!"_

_"kalau tao ikut ke jepang juga, nanti bagaimana dengan sekolah tao?"_

_"tao bica minta izin cama laochi"_

_"nanti tao akan ketinggalan pelajaran!"_

_"tapi..."_

_"mommy janji kami akan cepat pulang. Okay?"_

Mimpi itu, mimpi yang hampir setiap malam selalu hadir dalam tidur tao. Tao masih berbaring, mendongak menatap langit-langit atap kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas serta memejamkan manik mata indahnya ia juga tak luput bergumam 'mommy, daddy, gege, maafkan tao!'

Ia bangun dan mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya di pinggir ranjang. Manik mata kelamnya kini menatap sosok namja manis yang masih tertidur secara damai dengan memeluk sebuah boneka panda milik tao. Tao tersenyum manis, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke kamar mandi.

Namja bermata panda yang bernama tao itu kini menatap mukanya yang sedikit berantakan melalui sebuah kaca besar. "Daddy, tao janji akan kembali ke china secepatnya dan menjenguk makam kalian. Tao sangat merindukan kalian." Ucapnya menghela nafas beratnya, ia mengambil air secukupnya dan membasuh paras muka manisnya itu dengan perlahan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seorang namja kini berdiri tepat di belakang tao, namja itu bergumam kecil "lebih tepatnya kau juga merindukan namja pirang itu!" delik sang namja yang bertubuh lebih mungil dari pada tao. Dia, namja mungil yang tadi tidur memeluk boneka panda itu adalah kakak angkat tao, byun baekhyun.

Tao tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan dari sang kakak. Mata tao kini menatap mata indah baekhyun melalui kaca yang ada di depannya saat ini "dia pergi, dia meninggalkanku, dia melupakanku. Bahkan ketika kita bersiap pindah ke korea, hiks dia tidak datang untuk hiks mengucapkan selamat tinggal hiks untuk tao" isak tao pelan. Tao menundukan kepalanya menahan isaknya agar tidak semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sang kakak memeluk tubuh tao dari belakang, menyalurkan rasa hangatnya kepada sosok rapuh tao. "uljima, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kalian pasti akan bertemu. Aku sangat percaya itu"

.

.

.

_Zitao kecil kini bersandar di sebuah bangku di depan mension Huang. Dia terus menatap sang langit yang tampak cerah bahkan sang surya mulai menyayat-nyayat kulit putihnya. Zitao terus membayangkan sebuah boneka panda berukuran super yang akan ia dapat dari orang tuanya seusai pulang dari jepang nanti. Zitao kecil tersenyum menawan ketika melihat seorang namja bertubuh jangkung kini tengah berjalan kearahnya._

_"tao-ie, kajja kita makan" ajak sang namja itu menampilkan senyum lima jarinya. "setelah makan dan mandi kita bersiap-siap ke rumah manager dan malamnya kita ke bandara secepatnya." Lanjutnya menggandeng tangan sang adik._

_Zitao hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan dan berjalan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki sang kakak. Zitao terdiam ketika ia melihat seorang namja berusia kurang lebih 31 tahun yang sedang menelepon di lorong taman mension, zitao melepaskan genggaman tangan sang kakak dan mematung di tempat hingga membuat sang kakak menaikan alisnya bingung._

_"hao-ge, tao lupa kalau tuan panda macih di taman cendilian. tao mau mengambilnya." Bohong tao "gege, makan dulu. Nanti tao akan menyucul gege." Sambungnya mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Sementara sang kakak menghela nafas, mengangguk dan mendumel tidak jelas 'dasar anak panda genit!'_

_Sang kakak yang bernama Huang Zi Hao berjalan meninggalkan zitao yang masih diam di tempat. Setelah memastikan bahwa kakaknya sudah menghilang di telan belokan, zitao kini berjalan ke kanan dan bersembunyi di balik tembok yang ada di lorong mension._

_"Dasar bodoh! Kalian menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Terus bagaimana rencana selanjutnya eoh?" bentak namja yang berumur kurang lebih 31th yang di yakini bernama Zhou Lin, paman tao._

_"..."_

_"baiklah, jalankan rencana 2 dan jika sampai rencana ini gagal juga, akan ku pastikan kalian sendiri yang akan mati."_

_PIIIPPP.._

_Zitao menggaruk-garukkan kepala serta berjalan mundur dan benar saja sebuah pot yang berisi bunga sakura kini pecah hingga suaranya terdengar begitu keras. Zitao segera berlari sekencang mungkin agar pamannya itu tidak menyadari kehadiran anak bungsu huang ini._

_._

_._

_Hoosss_

_Hooossss_

_Hoooosssss_

_Zitao berlari begitu cepat, sangat cepat malahan. Kali ini ia harus berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena Tuhan telah melimpahkan sebuah kaki panjang untuknya. Zitao terus mengatur nafasnya hingga tak terasa zitao berada di ruang makan serta di sambut beberapa maid dan kakak kandungnya itu._

_"kau kenapa baby? kenapa berlari?" tanya sang kakak sambil menarik kursi sampingnya agar tao bisa duduk di tempat yang sudah ia sediakan itu._

_Zitao menelan salivanya gugupnya dan mengatur deru nafas yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "um.. tadi zitao di kejal anjing.. iya, di kejal anjingnya gege. Hehehe" bohong tao lagi. "gege taukan, kalau tao takut anjing besal apalagi anjingnya gege itu dan... Oh my God pelut tao keloncongan" lanjutnya bebarengan dengan suara perut zitao. Zitao mulai menyambar sebuah roti selai strawberry, Namun dengan cepat sang kakak menghentikan tangan zitao hingga membuat kilatan aura sedih menghampiri wajah manis tao._

_"cuci tanganmu, makan dulu makanan utamamu setelah itu baru kau boleh memakan makanan penutup ini. ni zhidao?"_

_"ye" balas tao singkat dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang khusus untuk ruang makan._

_._

_._

_._

_Zitao kecil kini duduk manis di depan layar televisi ukuran super big. Zitao terus mendumel tidak jelas dan sesekali ia mencomot sebuah pancake strawberry yang tinggal sepotong. Zitao kecil kembali menghela nafasnya berulang kali dan menengok ke arah di mana pintu ruangan berada._

_"Dacal namja came yang melepotkan, menyucahkan, dan cih menggelikan cekali hao gege.. apakah cemua came kalau mandi campai beljam-jam ceperti itu? Hmm.. membocankan sekali" zitao terus mendumel tidak jelas sembari berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang bioskop yang ada di dalam rumahnya. "gala-gala menunggu namja came itu pelut tao jadi lapal lagi." zitao mengusap-usap perut datarnya dan tunggu dia masih lapar setelah menghabiskan makanan utama, makanan penutup dan 2 pancake... aigo sepertinya berat badannya akan bertambah dalam waktu dekat. Zitao mematung seketika, ia berdiri di depan pintu dapur serta tak luput menempelkan telinganya ke dinding pembatas menyiritkan dahinya dan memasang wajah sinis.. hm dia bertingkah seperti itu mungkin karena di dapur paman lin sedang berbicara sesuatu dengan smartphonenya dengan gaya mencurigakan._

_"kerja bagus, kalian bisa membereskan kedua orang sialan itu. CK!"_

_"..."_

_"uang kalian akan segera di transfer secepatnya. Dan tunggu bagaimana dengan pilotnya?"_

_"..."_

_"baiklah, berhubung kau bekerja sangat rapi kalian semua akan aku beri 3kali lipat dari yang kemarin aku tawarkan."_

_PIIIPPPP_

_"T-" pekik Zihao ketika berdiri di belakang Zitao. Pekikan itu terputus karena sang adik kini membungkam mulut Zihao dengan tangannya. "ahh.. gege apa yang gege lakukan di cini eoh?" tanya tao dengan nada gugup._

_"ah ini aku mau mengambil jus peach yang ada di lemari pendingin. What's wrong, baby?"tanya sang kakak berjalan masuk ke arah dapur dan benar saja sang paman kini menatap zihao tidak suka sementara Zitao menelan salivanya dengan sangat kasar. "oh ya baby, kata manager nanti manager yang akan kesini menjemput kita" sambung sang kakak saat mengambil jus peachnya_

_Zihao dan zitao duduk di sebuah bangku kecil yang ada di dapur. Zihao terus menyerut jus peach sedangkan zitao diam seribu bahasa menatap sang kakak. Serta jangan lupa jika paman lin masih di sini dan masih terus memandang sinis kakak tao itu._

_Kring_

_Kring_

_Kring_

_Lamunan zitao kini buyar seketika, terlebih ketika sebuah panggilan masuk di smartphone milik sang kakak. "Wei?" ucap sang kakak ketika mulai mengisi pembicaraan antara si penelepon._

_"ini saya asisten maid pribadi papa anda. Saya ingin mengatakan bahwa kini pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan di dekat pulau jeju atau bisa juga di sebut perbatasan jepang. Semua para maid, orang tua anda, dan juga kaki tangan ayah anda meninggal dunia. Tetapi untuk dengan izin Tuhan aku bisa terselamatkan."_

_"HEH APA MAKSUDMU EOH?" bentak Zihao menyiritkan dahinya bingung._

_"Maaf tuan, hiks semua orang kini meninggal dunia tetapi saya, pilot dan asisten maid mama anda selamat. Saat ini para korban sudah di evaluasi dan saya juga sudah menelepon manager Lee serta paman anda untuk membantu kami. Hiks" tao yang mendengar percakapan kakaknya dan assisten kini mulai mengeluarkan liquidnya dan tunggu di mana paman lin? Tao baru menyadari bahwa sekarang paman lin telah menghilang entah kemana._

_Brugh_

_Badan zitao melemas dan ambruk seketika mendengar semua percakapan menyakitkan itu, begitu juga dengan zihao yang sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menopang smartphone di telinganya._

_"Mommy Daddy! Hiks" isak tao._

_._

_._

_._

"Melamun di pagi hari tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu baby!" ucap baekhyun dan seorang namja cantik hingga membuat tao menoleh ke asal suara. Tao tersenyum ketika melihat baekhyun dan Sungmin eomma –ibu angkat tao- berjalan dan duduk di samping kanan kiri tao.

"kamu sedang melamunkan apa sayang?" tanya sang eomma tao sambil mengusap surai rambut hitam tao. Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu dan menjawab "ainya mam.. tao hanya membayangkan.. membayangkan jika tao memakai jubah panda. Kekeke~" bohongnya sambil tertawa ketika melawalkan kebohongan yang menurutnya begitu konyol.

Baekhyun yang ada di samping kiri tao hanya tertawa kecil dan **_ting _**otak liciknya kini bersinar, bertanda untuk menggoda adik kecilnya itu. "membayangkan Panda atau si pendekmu itu.." godanya menyikut badan tao sekilas. "atau kau memikirkan namja pirang itu.. hm yifan ge?" sambungnya tersenyum puas. Zitao memajukan bibirnya 5 cm dan memukul lengan baekhyun hingga membuat sang eomma terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku anak-anaknya itu.

"STOP!" pekik baekhyun menghentikan perbuatan tao dan sesekali melirik ke arah jam yang melekat di tangannya. "jam menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, dan itu saatnya sang pangeran angel dan pangeran gila datang menjemput putri mereka yang asik bertengkar ria." Ucap baekhyun dengan nada ala-ala dalang seperti yang ada di OVJ. di sisih lain 2 namja tampan yang tingginya kontras mulai menampilkan cengiran dan senyuman mereka yang khas dan berjalan ke arah ketiga namja uke yang duduk di sofa.

"Annyeong Ahjumma." Sapa namja tampan dengan senyuman angelnya. Sementara namja yang tinggi hanya mencengir ria dan mulai menyapa sang mertua. "Annyeong Ahjumma, mertua saya. Hehe" candanya hingga membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak –kecuali baekhyun yang memandang namjachingunya itu sinis.

"Annyeong" sapa sungmin tersenyum, "kalian sudah makan?" tanya sungmin yang sudah berdiri. "kajja, makan bersama.. pasti akan lebih seru." Sambungnya menarik kedua namja same yang tampan-tampan itu.

.

.

.

Semua orang kini tertawa terus menerus mendengar kelucuan dari namjachingu baekhyun begitu juga dengan kyuhyun -appa angkat tao dan baekhyun.

"Kalian tau semenjak mama kandungku melahirkanku, beliau menghilang dan tak pernah kembali sampai saat ini namun aku juga sempat bersyukur karena appa menemukan seorang namja cantik saat terdampar di pantai jeju. Appa menolongnya dan saat aku berumur 11 tahun appa dan namja cantik itu menikah. Dia sangat baik kepadaku." Chanyeol terdiam menundukkan kepala dan mulai tersenyum kembali. "aku sangat menyayangi eomma angkatku saat ini. dia lebih baik daripada seorang yeoja!" sambungnya. Semua orang yang mendengar ucapan chanyeol hanya tersenyum miris sementara tao, otaknya kini mulai berputar- sepintas kenangan kini hadir melingkupi seluruh isi pikirannya.

.

.

.

_Zitao kecil terus menangis ketika melihat jenazah sang daddy dan juga semua korban kecelakaan pesawat AB DiamondVip. Zitao kecil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang appa dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat sementara sang kakak terus mencari jenazah ibunya yang masih belum di temukan._

_"Daddy, hiks.. bukankan kalian janji untuk cegela kembali dan belmain dengan boneka panda tao yang baru ini?" ucap zitao sambil memegang sebuah boneka panda yang tingginya kurang lebih 111cm. Boneka panda yang sekarang berlurumuran darah, boneka panda yang di beli orang tua tao saat di jepang kemarin lusa._

_Sang manager keluarga huang kini menepuk pundak mungil zitao. "Apakah nyonya Huang Heechul sudah di temukan?" tanya sang manager ketika para panitia evaluasi dan polisi berjalan menuju ke arah mereka berdua._

_Huang zi hao yang datang bersama para panitia dan polisi kini berlari sambil memeluk tubuh mungil tao. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan sang adik. "Maafkan gege. Hiks. Maaf karena gege belum bisa menemukan mommy. Hiks Duibuqi. Hiks" isaknya._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari ini sudah hari yang ke 10 di mana ayah zitao dan zihao di makamkan. Dan malam ini juga tao harus menceritakan semuanya, semua tentang misteri kecelakaan pesawat yang di alami oleh kedua orang tua mereka._

_Cklek_

_Zitao kecil membuka pintu kamar sang kakak dan mulai mendudukan butnya ke ranjang king size. Ia menghela nafas serta memejamkan manik mata kelamnya. "gege, cebenalnya.. kecelakaan itu adalah hacil pelbuatan paman lin dan juga asisten maid plibadi mommy dan daddy." Tao mehela nafasnya lagi dan berkata "tao mendengal cemua pelcakapan antara mereka. Hiks maafkan tao kalena tao menyembunyikan ini cemua ke gege."_

_Sang kakak diam, ia diam dalam pikirannya. Otaknya terus bekerja, manik matanya kini menatap sang adik, tangannya kini menggenggam tangan sang adik yang saat ini duduk di samping ranjangnya."aku juga mengira seperti itu. Aku mulai kuatir saat paman lin memberi sebuah amplop kepada dua assisten maid itu. Tapi tenang saja baby, gege sudah bilang ke paman nan tentang masalah ini." tao membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar setelah mendengar penuturan dari sang kakak. Saat ini tao mulai semakin takut pasalnya Paman nan adalah ketua maid di sini, dia adalah ayah dari assisten maid pribadi Heechul._

_"kenapa gege celoboh cekali cih ha? Kenapa tidak menelepon managel Lee eoh? Kau tau paman nan itu adalah tangan kanan paman Lin! Aish.. jadi bagaimana ini gege? Hiks tao takut cekali."trocos tao hingga membuat sang kakak menyadari kebodohannya itu._

_"Oh.. Shit! Aku lupa baby."ucap Zihao memukul kepalanya sendiri namun tao terus menepis tangan kakaknya itu. "cudahlah ge. Ini cudah tellanjur. cetidaknya kita bica melapolkan ini kepolisi becok." Saran sang adik._

_DUG_

_DUG_

_DUG_

_"Heh kau bocah ingusan! Buka pintunya atau kau akan menerima akibatnya." Bentak seseorang di luar kamar Huang zi Hao dengan terus menerus menggedor pintu. Tao yang menyadari jika itu suara paman lin, ia berdiri dan bersembunyi di bawah ranjang sang kakak. Sedangkan sang kakak mulai membuka pintu dan.._

_Brugh_

_Zihao terjatuh di atas karpet yang menutupi sebagian dari lantai kamarnya. Zihao jatuh akibat di pukul keras oleh paman lin. "Kau berani sekali mengadu tentang kejadian itu. Dasar cih anak tak tau di untung!" cibirnya sambil meludahi zihao. "tetapi kau sangat tepat dan pandai sekali menyimpulkan masalah yang ada. Kau memang benar bahwa aku, orang yang telah membunuh orang tuamu." Sambungnya mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkan ke arah zihao._

_"setelah aku membunuh orang tuamu dan kamu... baru setelah itu giliran adik tersayangmu ini.. huakakaka. Dan setelah itu aku bisa mewarisi semua kemewahan ini. Hahah.." ucapnya lagi sementara zihao menundukan kepalanya tanpa menatap sang paman._

_Disisih lain, tao yang mendengar itu hanya memekik pelan dan tangan kanannya terus meremas jari-jarinya sendiri 'dasal laki-laki biadab' batin tao yang masih terus melihat adegan itu di bawah ranjang._

_"KAU HARUS MATI!" Bentak paman lin menatap sang kakak dan..._

_DOR_

_DOR_

_Paman lin menembak zihao hingga membuat zihao sekarat. Dan tak lama kemudian paman lin pergi dari tempat kejadian. Setelah paman lin pergi dan menutup kembali pintu kamar, zitao bangkit dan memeluk tubuh sang kakak. "hiks gege.. ileona.. get up gege. Please. hiks" Ucap tao di sela tangisnya._

_Ia, Zihao belum meninggal rupanya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan sang adik bungsunya ia menangis di sela menahan rasa sakit itu. "baby, kau harus segera pergi dan jangan sampai dia menemukanmu. Pergi yang jauh. Kalau bisa kau pergi ke beijing.. ukhuk.. kalau kau butuh uang kau bisa mengambil uang yang ada di dompetku. Di situ ada 1jt yuan. Uhh.. kau harus cepat pergi." Ucap sang kakak yang sudah sekarat._

_"tapi, gege?"_

_"husst.. kau harus selamatkan dirimu baby. gege mohon. Gege sangat menyayangim~"_

_DEG_

_Tubuh sang kakak sudah melemas, tak ada lagi detak jantungnya. Ia, ia sudah meninggal dengan tenang. Sedangkan tao hanya mematung dan terus menangis. "tao juga cangat menyayangi gege. Hiks" tao mencium pipi gegenya._

_._

_._

_._

"Tao, hey Tao. Apakah kau mendengarku? Tao" Ucap baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh tao yang terus mematung di meja makan.

Tao kembali, dia kembali ke dalam kehidupannya sekarang. Tao menatap baekhyun serta memiring kepalanya. "eh, ne?" jawabnya hingga membuat Baekhyun, sungmin, kyuhyun, suho, dan chanyeol sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"sebenarnya kamu memikirkan apa sih? Kenapa dari tadi tao melamun terus hm?" ucap sang eomma angkat baektao. Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mulai meminum milk yang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini tampak sangat cerah. langit berwarna biru muda yang indah, burung-burung berkucau ria, sang surya menampakan sinarnya yang terang, sang angin terus berlarian hingga membuat udara menjadi sejuk dan satu lagi hari ini terbebas dari kemacetan lalu lintas.

"jun maah... hmm.. suho ge, kita mau kemana eoh?" tanya tao memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap suho yang masih sibuk menyetir mobil Audi sedan berwarna Putih.

"Katanya mau ke mall?" ucap suho sesekali melirik ke arah tao. Tao tersenyum dan sesekali mengangguk setuju.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"hm chagia, kenapa dari tadi kau melamun terus eoh? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang chagi pikirkan?" tanya suho mengalihkan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

"Molla ge.. tao juga tidak mengerti..." tao terdiam sejenak dan mulai membelalakan matanya ketika melihat seorang anak kecil berumur kurang lebih 8 tahun berlari menyebrang jalan raya. "gege Awas ada anak kecil..." teriak tao keras hingga membuat suho menghentikan pedal gas mobilnya.

Hampir saja mobil suho menabrak seorang namja kecil yang sedang menyebrang. Namja kecil itu kini duduk di atas aspal, namja itu shock serta membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Sementara suho dan tao kini turun dari mobil, mereka mengecek keadaan namja kecil nan tampan itu.

"are you okay baby?" tanya tao sambil memeluk namja kecil itu dengan sangat erat. "maafkan kami ne? hiks" isak tao pelan. Suho yang melihat tao bersikap seperti itu hanya menepuk pundak tegap tao. Suho tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba tao menangis ketika melihat anak ini hampir saja tertabrak dan suho juga tidak mengerti sifat tao yang akhir-akhir ini sangat sensitive.

"ne, Sehun tidak apa kok ahjumma.." Ucap sang namja kecil sambil melirik kearah sebrang jalan dan yang benar saja seorang namja kini berdiri serta mengepalkan tangan ke arah sehun hingga membuat sehun menelan salivanya dengan sangat kasar. "hm ahjushi, bisakah kau membantuku untuk kabur dari sini? Aku takut dengannya... aku mohon." Ucap sehun sambil menarik-narik baju lengan suho dan sesekali manik matanya terus menatap lelaki yang ada disebrang sana.

Suho kini membopong tubuh mungil sehun dan menyuruh tao masuk ke mobil sebelum lelaki yang berada di sebrang itu mengejarnya. Sehun duduk di bangku belakang bersama tao sementara suho tetap di depan karena ia yang menyupir mobil audi itu. Kali ini sehun bisa bernafas lega serta kepalanya kini terus bersandar di bahu tegap tao. Sehun menitihkan air matanya secara pelahan hingga isak tangisnya keluar begitu saja dari mulut mungilnya.

Suho kini melirik sekilas melalui kaca mobil yang ada di depannya, ia melihat tao yang juga ikut menangis sembari mengelus rambut rainbow milik sehun. "kenapa tadi sehunnie berlari eoh? Dan siapa namja menyeramkan tadi." Tanya suho dengan nada hati-hati.

"dia adalah paman sehun hiks.. dia kejam.. hiks dia sering memperlakukan sehun seperti seorang hewan. Sehun benci dia." Sehun terus menangis bahkan isaknya kini semakin menjadi-jadi.

_Deg_

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sehun yang masih terus menangis tersedu-sedu. "terus di mana orangtua sehun?" tanya suho kembali.

"Mereka meninggal akibat kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu. Setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal akhirnya paman sam dan bibi jung yang merawatku. Bibi jung sangat baik kepadaku berbeda dengan paman sam yang terus memukuliku saat bibi jung sedang bekerja."

_Deg_

Tao memeluk erat tubuh sehun yang terus menangis. Tao menahan tangisnya agar tidak buyar seketika. Otaknya kini terus berputar hingga akhirnya kenangan parah itu kembali hadir dalam hidupnya.

_TBC_

_Ray_

_02-05-2013_


End file.
